The present invention relates to specimen collectors.
For series tests, or in other words, for series studies of physical and chemical reactions in or of liquid media, so-called specimen collectors are utilized. Such arrangements are used for example when it is necessary to test how fast an effective substance available in a pellet is converted into a liquid after the pellet has been introduced into the liquid. It is, for example, known to collect the specimens of such liquids with the effective substance in test-tube-like receiving vessels of a fractionating collector and later remove them from the vessels for further treatment, for example for measurement of the effective substance concentration. Such fractionating collectors have known disadvantages in that their capacity is limited by the number of the available test tubes and the test tubes must be removed from the arrangement for cleaning. Another arrangement is also known in which the specimens are transported by a multi-position valve so that the volumes to be tested are supplied in a loop. Then they can be withdrawn from the device for further treatment. The devices which operate in this manner cannot, however, be used when the treatment time is longer than the test interval time.